Diario Suicida
by GReeKa RaYMoND
Summary: esta historia ya la conosen, y estaba en otra cuenta, lo que paso es que olvide mi contraseña... en fin rr


Diario suicida

Capitulo 1 "un cuaderno, un lápiz y la vida"

ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ

"No juzgues el titulo, lee la historia y juzga el contenido, nada es lo que párese. Escrito con mí esencia… PD.- no esperen capítulos muy largos"

ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ

Fecha: que importa

No se que estoy haciendo estoy, de seguro solo es una perdida de tiempo… debería de dejar de escribir pero, no puedo. Estoy pensando que esta va a hacer la única forma de expresar mis sentimientos ya que no puedo reprimirlos por más tiempo…

Hola mi nombre… bueno eso es lo de menos solo les digo que cuanto con 15 años, se podría decir que soy una chica feliz, pero si hubiera personas que me conocieran sabrían que en realidad soy todo lo contrario. Soy una chica a la que se le esta acabando la alegría de despertarse cada mañana y ni siquiera se duerme con la promesa de un nuevo día. Para mi todo eso es lo de menos, lo que me mantiene con vida es la pasión… si, la pasión que tengo o mas bien que tenia de escribir, de dibujar, de expresarme… pero todo eso ha ido muriendo, lo han ido matando…

Últimamente solo he sido una muñeca, que esta al alcance y servicio de todos. A nadie le importa si tengo algo que decir, solo les importa que me vea bien y que este a su altura… (Si a eso se le puede llamar altura) de hecho ellos están mas abajo que yo, pero yo ya estoy cayendo muy bajo; dejando que me manipulen como un títere, algo que no tiene sentimientos, pero, para su desgracia no es así, yo cuento con sentimientos y unos muy grandes, que cada día han ido creciendo…

Antes admiraba a las personas a si, a los góticos y a los darks; pero, nunca imagine que me convertiría en alguien como ellos, si lo soy, aunque no lo crean; ya que a simple vista soy una chica feliz que usa ropa coloridos y asiste a fiestas con apariencia divertida, pero doy gracias a que solo es una mascara que he ido forjando a través de los años, para que no me molesten, para que cada ves que entre a mi cuarto poder ser quien en realidad soy, no su linda muñeca sin sentimientos, me refiero a mi, lo que son, lo que quiero, lo que me hace continuar.

No lo puedo creer… pero, estoy llorando, no se por que salen mis lagrimas, tal ves por la felicidad de poder expresarme, es posible que por la pasión encontrada al escribir otra vez, o quizás por la furia y odio que nace al recordar todo lo que he pasado y reprimido y que jure que no me afectaría, pero lo hace, todo lo hace, todo me afecta y ya no puedo reprimir mas, necesito encontrar mis viejas pasiones; pero, ahora no serán usadas con fines de ocio, sin mas bien con el fin de volver a encontrarme y descargarme, de todo lo que me pierde, de las razones que me hacen ponerme la mascara y también la mascara misma…

Tengo que deshacerme de todo lo que estoy haciendo y encontrarme, tu serás mi testigo, en tus hojas estará mi promesa, y solo tu serás testigo de lo que soy, no de lo que fui o finjo ser, mas bien de lo que en realidad soy y perdí desde un principio o no supe encontrar. Deshacerme de mi traje de muñeca, y de la opinión que tienes tú de mí. Quitarle a todos los que me dicen conocer la sorpresa de que no saben nada de las personas y mucho menos saben algo de mí.

Y lo único que he hecho bien fue encontrar un cuaderno viejo, agarrar un lápiz y poner mi punto de vista a lo que se refiere a la vida, mi vida. Para darme que estoy a tiempo para todo… ya que me queda tiempo por delante cosas que descubrir y redescubrir.

Solo me despido de ti como…

Anónima

Diario suicida

Capitulo 2 "Una vida feliz"

ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ

Aunque parezca que no es de tt lo es, pero tienen que esperar a mas adelante, y van a ser normales, sin súper poderes y si estoy usando… se podrían decir experiencias de la vida para inspirarme.

ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ-ƒ

Fecha.- un soleado día de primavera

Hoy me decidí a usarte como un cuaderno de hechos, cada que pase algo trascendente en mi vida telo haré saber… como hoy. Me desperté con la misma sensación de que no tengo nada… no era nada nuevo ni sorprendente, solo era algo


End file.
